barcelonametrofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Martabcn/A must see that you cannot miss in Barcelona
If you want that the destination of your next vacation to be a cosmopolitan, modern city, rich in culture and bathed by the sun and the sea, you cannot miss Barcelona. The best way to get to know this city is to think big and enjoy everything it has to offer with a tour guides in Barcelona . For that reason, we suggest you do it in a big way: book your stay in barcelona luxury apartments and take note of everything you should see to enjoy this paradise next to the Mediterranean. The Cathedral and the Gothic Quarter Under the stones of the Cathedral of Barcelona hides a religious past that dates back to Visigoth times. The huge square in front of the Cathedral of the city helps to make its facade as photogenic. Perhaps it is not among the five most beautiful cathedrals in Spain but your visit will not leave you indifferent. If you are in Barcelona during Corpus Christi do not miss the opportunity to enter the cloister of the cathedral to see the "ou com balla" (the dancing egg) and do it literally on a water spout. Likewise, it is advisable to visit the museum of history of Barcelona (MUHBA) that includes several visits. With its neuralgic center in the Plaza del Rei you will walk underneath the same cathedral following the Roman and medieval remains and you will also be able to know the Jewish legacy in the old part of the city. Strolling through the streets of Barcelona's gothic quarter is a pleasure and hides several corners worthy of mention as the lovely square of Sant Felip Neri, the less touristy Basilica dels Sants Màrtirs Just i Pastor with its views from the top of the bell tower, the small and Charming Plaza del Rey, the Basilica of the Merce and much more. The neighborhood of El Born El Born is one of the most fashionable neighborhoods in Barcelona. It has museums, vintage clothing stores and many, many places to go for tapas. Strolling through the neighborhood of El Born without a fixed course is already a pleasure. Its narrow streets and atmosphere are worth seeing. Departure from El Palau de la Música. We recommend seeing it inside and out. There are guided tours inside the Palace in Spanish and English. Be sure to surround the building as the facade is admirable from all angles. After a walk through some medieval streets, near the Calle de Sant Pere Més Alt, full of alternative shops, you will find La Iglesia de Sant Pere, a former monastery Benedictine located in La Plaça Sant Pere. La Rambla Hated and loved by many, the Rambla has also seen them of all colors. The walls of the old city passed by and enclosed the European city with more density of the contient. When opening the walls was born the Rambla and on the other side the district of the Raval. Along the route and according to the time of day, the Rambla functions as a kind of microcosm. Depending on the time, you will find a multitude of terraces bursting with beers, human statues, pickpockets, prostitutes, tourists and perhaps some other place. Among the most outstanding places to visit on the Rambla are the Liceu, the Palau Güell or the fascinating market of the Boquería, and ends with the Statue of Columbus curiously pointing to Egypt. And suddenly, we find ourselves facing the Mediterranean Sea. Modernism and the Paseo de Gracia Half a dozen of the best modernist works of the country were raised in the flourishing, bourgeois and aristocratic Paseo de Gracia at the beginning of the 20th century. Today the watermarks, colorful and impossible forms of architects such as Gaudí, Puig i Cadafalch or Domènec i Muntaner are accompanied by the best modern hotels such as the Mandarin Oriental and the most fashionable shops (and that can afford the high prices of One of the most expensive streets in the country). Visiting some of the modernist houses of Paseo de Gracia in Barcelona is practically obligatory and among the most frequented is La Pedrera (or Casa Milà) where in summer they perform great jazz concerts at night on the roof and Casa Batlló, both of the great Architect Antoni Gaudí. In this category we include the jewels of Barcelona: The Sagrada Familia and the park Güell. Both places also carry the signature of Gaudí. The neighborhood of Gracia Foreigners who live and work in Barcelona usually settle in the heart of Barcelona upon arrival. Usually you will see them during their first years in the Raval, the Gothic or any place near Plaza Catalunya. Over time, they change perspective and their habits looking for something more tranquility and a closer connection to neighborhood philosophy. Gracia is a neighborhood that during the last years the pedestrian has won the street war with the cars. The demand for a young environment with a certain purchasing power has grown the gastronomic offer both in restaurants and in gourmet, proximity and ecological stores. There are many charming squares in Gràcia with good terraces to have something to eat or tapas. During the first few times it will cost you to orient yourself and the confusion between one place and another is a common occurrence. The lookouts of Barcelona Barcelona is not only fortunate to be in front of the Mediterranean Sea, in turn, the Collserola mountain range encircles the city in front of the sea and along its profile offers bird's eye views with which we will even be able to see the Balearic Islands in good weather. The Carretera de les Aigües crosses the mountain range from side to side with hardly any slopes and is the favorite place for runners or cyclists. There are also a number of hills in the interior of the city that offer beautiful views very close to the nerve center such as the amazing bunker in Turó de la Rovira, Turó de la Peira or more to the west the same Parc de l'Oreneta . The Barceloneta and the promenade The waterfront promenade joins in more than 10 kilometers the west end with the imposing figure of Hotel Vela to its east end with the giant photovoltaic plates of the Forum. Along it you will find bars, restaurants, the Olympic Port, nightclubs and a beach that, although they cannot compete with their neighbors Maresme or Baix Llobregat, offer a good dip and a more relaxed look at the city. The Barceloneta was the first neighborhood that saw the light after extending the walls that then surrounded the gothic quarter, the Ribera and the Raval. Although it is a very touristy area, visitors often lurk around the Paseo Borbon and the Paseo Marítimo, barely paying attention to the interior of its narrow streets with low-rise buildings. Category:Blog posts